Eternal Flames
by DarkFyrea
Summary: My first fanfic! HaruxKyo When Yuki and Tohru start going out what will happen to Kyo and Haru? Will a romance unfold? Warning: Yaoi! Rating changed to M.
1. Thoughtless

**-XA/N: Hey everyone, This is my first fan-fic ever yay! This is A HaruxKyo fic. It's going to be yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read. Enjoy!X-**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket! If I did... That'd be frickkin' sweet! I'm American...**

_**-XEternal FlamesX-**_

_**-XChapter 1: ThoughtlessX-**_

It was five in the morning on a cold and rainy Monday when Kyou had just opened his eyes to the sound of thunder near-by. Man, I hate Mondays... Yay, rain he thought as he glanced out the window, only to see a thickening cover of steam and rain wash over it. Yesterday's little event found its way back into his mind. That pissed him off even more then the fact****that they would have to walk to school in the rain. He sighed as he reluctantly sat up and threw the khakis sheets off of him as he stood up and when to take a much-needed show. (A/N: Why doesn't he just lick himself clean...? I mean he is the cat, right? ...Sorry, please continue.)

_**-XMeanwhile downstairsX-**_

Yuki, having woken up at 4:30, was already in uniform and eating breakfast. He was highly annoyed with Shigure, because of him and his little 'I-know-your-secret' smiles. There was no way he could have possibly known... it was only last night that it happened...

_**-XFlashbackX-**_

"Tohru.." Yuki had whispered her name so quietly that he himself could barely hear it, yet somehow she had put the circular laundry basket she had just been carrying to the laundry room down and turned to face him.

"Yes, Yuki?" she asked, her eyes sparkling a b-e-a-u-tiful aqua color.

"I...I..." Yuki stuttered. He just couldn't bring himself to say what he had rehearsed so many times last night, so perfectly each time that he was sure it wasn't that hard... if you're saying it to yourself in front of a mirror, that is.

"Yes?" Tohru asked, her eyes shining even more so.

"Ijustwantedtoaskyouifyou'dbecomemygirlfriend" he said in one breath. He stared at the ground, his face now bright red. Luckily for him Tohru was to confused to notice.

"Huh?" Tohru's eyes spun around in confusion, she could've sworn Yuki had just said something in Chinese.

"Tohru... Will you be my... my..."

"Yes..?"

"You will!'"

"Will what?"

"...Be my girlfriend...?"

"Of course I will, Yuki!" Tohru's eyes sparkled in delight, not believing that Prince (A/N: 'Princess'... he he...) Charming had just asked her, not one of his much-prettier fan-girls, her out.

Yuki smiled and watched her as she grabbed the basket and disappeared into the laundry room, all the while blushing. Little did Yuki know that the other two occupants (sp?) of the house had witnessed this event.

_**-XEnd FlashbackX-**_

Kyou, who had finished his shower and put his uniform now, was now walking down the stairs, images of Tohru's excited smile as she accepted to date the damn Rat. How could she just say 'Of course I will Yuki!', without any consideration about my feelings, and how I felt about it... But of course... she doesn't know I know... and she probably doesn't care either... I should've known... the Cat can never be loved...

He didn't know just how wrong he was...

_**-XA/N: This was the first chapter of a long fan-fic yet to come… This chapter's only purpose was to describe the set-up for the story. All of the other chapters will be longer. Look Back for more chapters soon!X-**_


	2. Shared Anger

**(A/N: I'm not going to write in italic anymore… It looks funny for a whole chapter to be in italic… Well anyways, here's the second chapter; and thanks to all of you who reviewed sniff I feel so loved! … Enjoy!)**

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket, a.k.a. Furuba. If I did… that'd be tight.)**

_Eternal Flames_ Chapter 2: Shared Anger 

"CRAP!" Kyo shouted when the cool early morning rain-water hit his skin as he shut the front door. He planned on leaving before Yuki and Tohru so he wouldn't have to walk with them; ignoring the befuddled look he received from Shigure for skipping out on breakfast with them_. 'Damn Rat… He ALWAYS gets what he wants because he's so damn 'special'… '_Kyo thought as he opened his umbrella and continued on his walk to Kaibara High. Being so caught up in his thinking, he didn't notice Hatsuharu coming towards him…

"Hey Kyo!" Haru called out to the neko, observing his frustrating expression. _'Then he must know about Yuki and Tohru… Oh yea… he did see it…'_ Haru thought, remembering what he had heard in Hatori's and Shigure's phone conversation…

Flashback

Haru woke up around 4: oo a.m., hoping he could get to Kaibara early so he could see Yuki. He decided to walk over to Hatori's for breakfast since his refrigerator was empty and since it would still be some time before he would head for Kaibara. As if on cue, the phone rang as soon as Haru walked through the door. Hatori answered it before Haru had a chance to…

"Hey Hatori!" Shigure barked (A/N: Well, he IS the dog… .') from the other end of the line.

"Why would you call me this early?"

"Because I know you're always up around this time!"

"Why did you call…?"

"To tell you something that happened between the two 'lovebirds' last night!"

"'Lovebirds'?"

"Yuki and Tohru of course! Yuki asked Tohru to be his girlfriend and she accepted! Kyo and I witnessed it, but they don't know that! Isn't it lovely? Oops, gotta go, Tohru's coming down to cook breakfast! "

Hatori looked over to Haru, who had a look of disbelief on his face. _'Yuki…and Tohru… boyfriend and girlfriend!' _Haru stared in shock at the ground before him. He knew Yuki liked Tohru, but he didn't know he liked her like _that_. _'After all these years of trying to win Yuki's heart… and this is what I get? Damn Rat, you have no right to play with our emotions like that!' _His Black-side thought in grief. _'I wonder how Kyo feels about this, him liking Tohru and all.'_ Haru thought as he raided Hatori's refrigerator for some milk and cereal. 'Kyo's much better then Yuki, he wouldn't mess with our emotions like that. 'His Black-side thought angry that Yuki would just forget him like that. 'Maybe Kyo would care…' …

End Flashback

"What do you want?"Kyo asked the Ox, barely paying any attention to him. His mind was like a broken record, stuck on the images of Yuki and Tohru in the hallway, Tohru's smile and the words she said wouldn't go away…_ 'Of coarse I will Yuki!'_ …

"Kyo, Kyo!"

"What!"

"How many times do I have to say your name before you answer me!"

"…Sorry…"

"Huh?"Haru couldn't believe his ears. '_Had Kyo…_ _actually said sorry… to me?' _Haru thought in disbelief that the adamant, orange-haired neko would _never _apologize to anyone… except for maybe Tohru. _'But after what she's done, he probably won't even apologize to her… And why should he apologize to her anyway? She should be apologizing to him! Setting him up like that! Yuki did the same to me… after all these years, how hard I tried to win his heart… And then Tohru comes along, she hasn't known him for as nearly as long as I have, but she still takes him from me… Yuki, I don't need you! You really are a dirty Rat!'_

Before either of them could realize it, they had arrived at Kaibara High. Saki and Arisa advanced towards the Zodiacs, wondering why it was only Haru and Kyo, no Tohru or 'Prince Charming' with them.

"Yo, Orangey, where's Tohru and Prince Charming?"Arisa questioned, unaware of how infuriated Kyo already was.

"Shouldn't they be here by now…?" Arisa succeeded in making Kyo even more livid.

"There they are." Everyone looked behind them, in the direction Saki was pointing. Sure enough, there was Tohru and Yuki, holding hands and laughing about something. Kyo glowered; Haru narrowed his eyes; Saki looked perplexed; and Arisa's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Are they going out?" Arisa asked, turning towards Haru since Kyo looked like he was ready to kill.

"…Yes…" Haru answered, his eyes still narrowed at the 'lovebirds'.

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan, guess what!" Tohru asked, waling over to them with her eyes beaming in delight and her hand still entwined with Yuki's.

"You and Prince Charming are boyfriend and girlfriend…right?" Arisa asked, eyebrows raised with a smirk played across her features.

"Hai!" Tohru replied, grinning at her friend.

"When did this happen…?" Saki questioned her friend.

"Last night." Tohru retorted, suddenly remembering a certain neko, who would not be pleased that she was girlfriend to Yuki. She looked over at the orange-haired neko. He was standing next to Haru, who seemed to be busy glowering at Yuki. _'Oh yes… Haru loved Yuki… didn't he? He must be furious at Yuki for asking me to be his girlfriend… I only made matters worse for him by accepting; but I couldn't turn Yuki down, that would be so callous of me to do such a thing to Yuki…' _Tohru was brought back to reality by the sound of school bells, for she wasn't paying attention to what Arisa and Saki were conversing about… most likely about her and Yuki.

'_This is gonna be one long day'_ Haru thought, noticing that both Kyo and Yuki were looking daggers at each other. _'I wonder what will happen next…' _Haru thought as he saw the other five head the opposite direction of him towards their own class. He walked into his classroom, sat down and stared out the window. _'I wonder if I can cheer Kyo up after school…After all, we both got the short end of the stick this time. Maybe I should pursue Kyo, not Yuki… I wonder how that would make him feel…'_ Little did Haru know, Kyo was sharing the same thoughts.

**(A/N: Yay, I've completed the second chapter! cheers I originally had a different plan for this chapter, but it did fit in with the story smoothly. I just finished this and it's almost 5 a.m. here in Texas! Luckily for y'all, I happen to be nocturnal. I hope you liked it, and please review, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! And I haven't even wrote the third chapter yet… .' … I'll start working on it in the morning!) **


	3. Crimson on the Court

**(A/N: Yea! The third chapter! I sincerely appreciate all of you who reviewed, and for this chapter, I had a suggestion from m.t.dog for the chapter, and since I didn't already have a plan for it, I used the suggestion. Thank you to those of you who review and I hope you enjoy the third chapter of Eternal Flames!)**

**(Disclaimer: I've no ownership over Fruits Basket; for if I did… sur-weet!)**

_Eternal Flames_ Chapter 3: Crimson on the Court

Kyo stared at the seemly significant clock; just waiting for the bell to ring, signaling that school was finally out. _'Come on… just twenty-seven more seconds'_ He thought, impatience written across his handsome features. _'Twenty-six…'_ He counted as the clock's second's hand moved once more.

Because of Yuki and Tohru's new relationship, Kyo had been thinking of Haru for some strange reason. _'I wonder if he's been thinking the same thing too…'_Twenty-five seconds was all that was left until he could see Haru_. 'It's so confusing… but it feels so right…' _Kyo thought. Twenty-three. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one who felt this way…

Haru glanced at the clock about twice every second. He had only thought about Kyo all day, but he hadn't seen the neko since this morning. _'Nine more seconds…' _He thought, his impatience increasing with every millisecond that went by. He now hating waiting more then he hated getting lost. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the eighth second came. _'Man, I hate waiting!'_

Kyo was still staring at the clock's second hand, seven seconds left to go. As it out of nowhere, a thought of Yuki popped unwontedly into his head. _'That bastard, how DARE he take the only person that ever cared away from me! I'll kick his ass! He's not gonna get outta this one unharmed!' _The bell rang, bringing Kyo back to reality. He grabbed his bag and pushed through his classmates until he reached the door of his classroom. He stepped out into the hallway, ignoring the protests the girls gave him. Yuki was really gonna feel it this time.

Haru was the first one out of the classroom, despite the fact that his seat was farthest from the door. Momiji stayed behind to chat with his friends, but Haru didn't care. He had suddenly developed a very strange feeling in his stomach; it felt as if something big was about to happen, yet he couldn't put his finger on it… _'I wonder what it could_-'He stopped in mid-thought as he saw Kyo rush down the hall, looking pretty pissed. Haru didn't need to be told what this meant. He just knew Kyo wanted revenge on Yuki for taking away from him, and from the look on Kyo's face, Yuki probably wouldn't be able to win this one…

Haru followed Kyo in close pursuit, walking faster so he could be next to Kyo. He glanced at Haru, who followed close to his side now. For some strange and unexplainable reason, Kyo smiled at him; catching him completely off guard, yet somehow he managed to smile back.

"Going to fight Yuki?"Haru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More like 'beat his ass'!"Kyo replied, smirking what Haru would call a sexy smirk.

They were already out of the hallway when they saw Yuki on the tennis court… holding hands and talking to Tohru. Kyo growled at seeing Tohru _holding hands_ with _him._ Haru turned Black at seeing Yuki smile _like that_ around _her. _Kyo took a few steps forward.

"Kyo?"

"What Haru?" Kyo stopped.

"Go get him, kitten."

Kyo turned around and completely froze. Haru stood there, a sexy/seducing smile played across his features as he winked at Kyo. It couldn't have been more obvious to Kyo that Haru had turned Black.

"K… kitten?" Kyo looked at the Ox dumbfounded. Haru turned back to White because of all the embarrassment he felt.

"Just go, and forget I said that." Haru started forward; a light blush on his cheeks. Kyo turned around and followed beside him, looking down because of his embarrassment. _'Did he just… call me… kitten? Seems I'm not the only one who feels this way…'_

Kyo looked up and saw Yuki and Tohru, still unaware of their presence… and still holding hands. Kyo growled once more, and Haru narrowed his eyes, managing just barely to stay White. It wasn't until they were only ten feet shy of them that Yuki finally noticed their presence and turned around; Tohru peered over his shoulder.

"Konnichiwa Kyo, Haru, how have you two been?" She asked, smiling sweetly as stepped beside Yuki. Kyo and Haru completely ignored her.

"You think you're so special, eh damn Rat?" Kyo said, odium dripping from every word "Well let me tell you something, YOU'RE NOT!" Kyo pulled back his fist and flung himself at Yuki, hitting him so hard that he went _flying _into one of the high fences surrounding the tennis court. Kyo had caught him off guard.

"YUKI!" Tohru screamed as she watched him slowly slide down a little then fall to the hard pavement of the court, some blood trickling out of his mouth. She gasped and hurried to his side.

"Yuki, are you hurt badly?" She sobbed as the Rat slowly attempted to rise to his feet.

"What's the matter Rat? Surprised?" Kyo spat the words out cynically as the Rat slumped over in pain. Haru snickered from beside him. This was _defiantly _Kyo's lucky day.

Momiji skipped through the hallway looking for Haru; since he had left so fast Momiji hadn't had the chance to tell him to wait up. He pranced over the steps at the school's front door and looked over to the tennis court. He gasped in shock at the sight that lay before him, Kyo and Haru snickering at one end of the court; Yuki on the ground and Tohru crying beside him at the other. The shocked, pained, and disbelieving expression on Yuki's face startled Momiji the most. He sprinted over to Yuki and Tohru on the ground, completely ignoring Kyo and Haru's mocking laughter at the opposite end of the court.

Yuki stared at the ground in disbelief… and embarrassment. _'How…? I didn't know that stupid Cat could move like **that**!... And of course Tohru was here to see my weakest moment… There's no way I'll let him have the last laugh!' _

Yuki saw Momiji dashing towards him out of the corner of his eye. With all the strength he could muster, Yuki leapt to a stand, despite the immense pain and Tohru's concerned protests.

"Yuki, you're hurt!" She cried, worried that he would get thrown into the fence again. She couldn't bare the thought.

"I'll be just fine Tohru." And with that the Prince rushed forward, his only desire was to connect his fist with its destination; Kyo's stomach.

Yuki's fist was only but mere inches away from its destination when the target moved to the side and placed him in a headlock. Yuki twisted his body around and punched Kyo in his chest, sending him back a few feet. Kyo recovered quickly and aimed a left-uppercut to Yuki's jaw. Yuki did a back flip in mid-air and landed on his feet. He rubbed the spot that Kyo had hit; the blood from the beginning of the fight being replacing with this new trickle of crimson.

"I see you've been training, stupid Cat."

"Shut up!"

Kyo charged at Yuki, preparing to kick him in his chest; but Yuki jumped high into the air, out of the way of Kyo's kick. He came back down, kicking Kyo hard in the head; hard enough to make blood squirt out of his mouth. Kyo passed out, blood collecting in a crimson puddle on the ground from the transformed neko.

Haru, who had been standing in the same spot since the fight began, seemed to be in shock of how good Kyo had gotten in martial art. He rushed over and kneeled beside Kyo; still not believing that Kyo still lost, even after a battle like that.

Yuki, having been in pain the whole time, finally collapsed onto the cold, hard ground of the court, turning in his zodiac as well.

"YUKI!" Tohru screamed, fear gripping her like a mother cat who just witnessed one of her kittens get hit by a car. Momiji gazed over at Tohru, who was so confused that she didn't know how to react to the outcome of this battle.

Haru had a look of disbelief on his face as he stared down at the neko that he seemed to have developed feelings for as of today_. 'I can't believe it… He was so determined, so sure of his victory… but he still lost yet another match to Yuki… Too bad he's not conscious right now; he'd be happy to see he wasn't the only one who's fallen.' _Haru glanced over to the Rat on the ground, who now had a scatter-brained Tohru and a half startled Rabbit surrounding him.

Haru picked the neko up and headed towards Shigure's. _'After a battle like that I doubt he'll be happy when he wakes up. I'll cheer him up when he's awake.'_ And with that the Ox headed towards Shigure's house; and this time… he didn't get lost.

**(A/N: Aha! Finally! It took me FOREVER to write that, on paper AND typing! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update; I had 3 benchmarks and a five page essay to do this week! I'll post the forth chapter soon… A.S.A. I write it! I already have a plan for this chapter, so if you have a suggestion then you'll probably see it in another chapter. Please review, the more people I see reviewing, the faster AND better I write! Structured criticism is good for the soul, so if I'm making grammar mistakes, or spelling words wrongly and whatever else a blonde like myself does, then please; feel free to tell me! Thanks again to those who reviewed; I hope you enjoyed this chapter!) **


	4. Diamond Skies, Affectionate Eyes

**(A/N: Hehehe… It's been an ETERNITY since I last updated…VoV****' Gomen! Reality got in the way and struck me full in the face… and it didn't feel very good… Oh, and I'd like to thank M.T. Dog for keeping in touch with me and giving suggestions for chaps 3 and 4. M.T.Dog, I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU! TToTT Gomen, I won't babble on anymore! Here it is, Chapter Four of Eternal Flames: Diamond Skies, Affectionate eyes!)**

_-Eternal Flames-_

_-Chapter Four: Diamond Skies, Affectionate Eyes-_

Kyo woke with a start, his head aching as if someone had smashed a rock into it.

"Uh… ow…" he sat up and rubbed the offending spot, catching a certain Oushi's attention…

"Kyo, are you alright?" the Oushi asked, making his way from the Neko's bookshelf on the other side of the room to the Neko on the bed.

"Uh… I think… what happened?"

"You and Yuki got into another fight and-"

"I lost."

"No, actually, right after you fainted Yuki did too. I guess that throwing him into a fence like that took a lot of energy from him…" Haru looked up at the ceiling, unaware of how much his words had affected the Neko; who apparently was so shocked that words couldn't describe it. Had he actually caused Yuki to faint right after he himself did…?

"Where is Yuki and how did I get here?"

"Well, Yuki is still unconscious… I guess Tohru and Momiji called Hatori because he drove them here…"

"…And how I got here…?"

"I carried you." Haru looked away from the ceiling to a reddening Kyo, whose embarrassment lay in the thought of being seen unconscious and having Haru _carry him home,_ despite the fact he was in his Neko form

"You know, as much as we fight and how different we seem, we're not much different at all." Haru smiled at the Neko, whom seem to be confused by this.

"What exactly do you mean by that…?"

"I mean we're both going through the same things; like for example, Yuki and Tohru were the ones we cherished, yet they completely ignored us and went for one another, thus shattering our hearts with their thoughtlessness." **(A/N: That's how I came up with the name for chapter 1 :P--dodges sharp objects thrown by angry readers-- HEY, WHO THREW THE PANTIES!OoO Hehehe… continue reading …)**

"Yea… I wonder why it didn't work for you and Yuki, I mean I'm the Cat, so I should've guessed that I'd never find-"

"Don't say that Kyo! I know you'll be accepted-"

"I doubt it."

"What I meant to say was that I accept you." Haru gazed directly into Kyo's eyes; the Neko froze up completely.

"…Seriously…?"

"Seriously. I wouldn't joke around with something like this."

"Now I _really_ don't believe you."

"Kyo… I'm not kidding." Haru gave him a look that proved his seriousness.

"So…you like me _like that_?"

Haru could do nothing but blush as a reply.

"Do you?" Kyo didn't plan on stopping until he got an answer. Haru saw this and decided to give.

"Hehehe…yea…" Haru's blush deepened to scarlet, but compared to Kyo's, it was light pink.

"But… what about Yuki? You did love him, right?"

"_Did_. I should've know that he'd never feel the same way. For some reason… I thought you would care… do you?"

It looked impossible for Kyo's blush to deepen, but the impossible became possible after Haru asked those words.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'…" He gave Kyo a serene smile.

"So… when did you start having feelings for me…?" He gazed into Kyo's crimson eyes.

"It's strange really…" Kyo turned his gaze to the ceiling, longing to gaze upon his beloved stars. **(A/N: Kyo woke up 5 hours later)** "Let's go on the roof and I'll tell you.

And with that said they stood up and headed towards the ladder on Kyo's balcony that led to the roof.

"So… this is your favourite place to be, ne?" The Oushi gazed upward towards the endless diamond sky as Kyo led him to the center of the roof, a.k.a. his favourite spot to gaze at the stars.

"Yea… I usually come up here when life becomes to much for me… which is everyday, come to think about it…" Kyo plopped down on the center of the roof, Haru followed his action.

"So… you were gonna tell me…"

"When I developed feelings…?

"Yea."

"Well… It's really strange to tell you the truth… I mean, last time I checked I don't recall ever being gay…"

"As in happy…?

"No, as in _homosexual_."

Haru had a look of infamy and a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Well anyways, what's strange?" The Oushi was eager to change the subject as he turned to fully face who he considered to be his _kitten_.

"How emotions change so quickly. I mean, it _was_ yesterday that all of this started, but it's only been barely 24 hours since I had a change of emotions towards Tohru… I mean, I don't hate her, I just feel kinda… numb when I think of her…" The Neko returned the Oushi's gaze.

"So what are you _really_ trying to say?" Haru had a look of confusion cross his handsome features.

"What I'm really trying to say is that emotions must have been there before for them to become so strong in such a short amount of time." Kyo turned his gaze back to the stars.

"Yea…I guess it's always been that way, even since we were little…" Haru tilted his head back towards the roof so he could gawk in wonder at the billions of diamond specks in the endless sea of black that encircled them.

"…And as soon as _they_ got together, those emotions rose to the surface… you always did care for me, despite the fact I am the Cat, ne?"

"Yea… I never thought it was right for you to be treated like that just because you're the Cat… No one deserves that."

"…And because of that I started to have feelings for you, but then you went and 'fell in love' with _Yuki_ so I neglected those feelings and forced myself to hate you; despite the fact that I could never do that, so I just kinda ignored you and didn't think about you…"

"…I see… Well I fell in love with Yuki because he had told me that I wasn't really stupid like everyone said I was and because I thought that you rejected to return my feelings for you… but like you said, you felt the same way for me as I did for you. You sure did and _still do_ have a strange way of showing that you care…"

"Well… when we were younger, you never actually _said_ that you accepted me and then you went and fell in love with Yuki so I thought you didn't really care much for me. Plus, if you were raised like I was, being the Cat and all, then you'd know why I'm not to good at showing affection."

"…And I thought you didn't care-"

"I did."

"Yea… but because you didn't express it, I just assumed-"

"Put yourself in _my_ shoes. How would _you_ react to having someone _care_ for you after being shunned out by everyone since day one just because you're the Cat…?

"Man, I really am stupid-"

"No, you just don't… understand-"

"Ah… that's where you're wrong, Kyo… I do understand. That's why I called myself stupid." Haru gazed down at the roof, his eyes full of lament and a melancholy smile lingering on his lips. Kyo stared at him in perplexity.

"…Wha…?" Kyo raised an eyebrow in bemusement.

"Yes, I so understand. Elders would always tell me of how stupid I was because I am the Ox, who had been deluded by the Rat. I hated Yuki for it; but like I said, the day I met him all of that changed because he let me realize that just because I'm the Ox it doesn't mean that I am stupid like everyone had said I was."

"Yea… and before you met him, you were so angry at everyone and you got so irritated that you just ended up developing a Black personality over it. I didn't help much either!" Kyo had a lamented looking smile cross his handsome features.

"Yea… but you're not the one at fault…"

"Hmmm… and with Yuki looking so much like a girl, you probably were never called gay." The Oushi and Neko erupted with laughter, both picturing Yuki in one of Ayame's maid outfits.

"Hahaha! Good one, Kyo!" Haru turned to look the Neko in his eyes, his blood now circulating fire throughout his body as he thought of what it would feel like to taste those soft, tender lips that gleamed so brilliantly in the silvery moonlight... As if reading Haru's mind, Kyo returned his gaze, his eye full of lust as his and the Oushi's eyes met. Haru felt as if his skin was on fire; his elation betrayed his cover and left him with a fully erected member, in which was quite detectible through his jeans…

Unfortunately for Haru, Kyo had noticed his sudden movements to cover up his excitement and he grabbed the Oushi's hand.

"Oooo… What's this?" Kyo taunted, moving the Oushi's hand out of the way so he could see his excitement bulging through his jeans.

"Ummm… I… a…" Haru blushed as Kyo smiled iniquitously at him, desire clouding his crimsoneyes as he moved closer to the Oushi…

Haru had got a hold of his senses and started moving closer to Kyo, parting his lips and preparing to taste Kyo's tender ones for the first time…

"Kyo! Haru! Time to eat!" Ayame gushed in Kyo's room, running up the ladder that led to the roof.

Kyo and Haru, whose lips were only a few millimeters apart, lurched away from one another to their previous positions on the roof; in fear of Ayame finding out their secret, they acted as if they were only stargazing… But that didn't fool Ayame…

"Oooo, what are you two doing _alone_ up here?" Ayame taunted, noticing the outraged look that had appeared on Kyo's face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, AYAME!" Kyo looked ready to kill and Haru just remained stargazing, oblivious to the situation at hand…

"Ah… Romance is the feeling you are feeling in your heart right now-"

"NO, IT'S RAGE!"

"Oh my Kyokichi, no need to yell!"

"GET LOST!"

"Ah… Young love…"

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!"

"That's right Kyo, DEFEND YOUR RIGHT TO LOVE! I tell you…it's… MEN'S ROMANCE! It's-"

"Man I'm hungry, aren't you Kyo?" Haru turned his back to Ayame and winked at Kyo, who caught his rift.

"Yea… I'm starving! Let's go get something to eat."

"Huh! I'm not finished with you!"

Haru and Kyo got up and started walking away from a puzzled Ayame.

"I will find out your secret, I swear! I DEDICATE MYSELF TO IT!" Ayame bellowed at the two figures descending down the ladder, soon following them.

"Maybe next time…" Haru whispered into Kyo's ear as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Maybe next time…"

**(A/N: …And that was the forth chappie of Eternal Flames! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review TToTT….. I'll update it tomorrow/later today if I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter:D )**


End file.
